Past
by GermanNCISLAFan
Summary: G. Callen is looking for his past. Will he finally get clarity?
1. Chapter 1

After a few days off Sam sat at his desk and was writing the final report from the last case. The others wanted to help him, but they seemed to have forgot it again.  
Sam tried to concentrate on writting the report but he couldn't focus. Something was bugging him but he couldn't figure out what it was. He hardly ever had this. Usually he knew what was bugging him but this time he couldn't figure it out and he couldn't explain why.

Kensi and Deeks came in together through the door and Kensi ran forward with an angry face.

"Wait a moment Kens!", Deeks called and grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

Jerkily Kensi stopped, turned around and gave Deeks and evil look.

"What?" She asked angry.

Deeks got scared by Kensi's reaction. Because Kensi stopped suddenly Deeks almost crashed into her.

"Why are you so mad? I know I was too late but it was only few minutes and you didn't have any plans anyway," He answered.

"How do you know I had nothing to do? If you had let me know that you were going to be late I didn't have to hurry cleaning up. I couldn't have cleaned up more properly," Kensi replied.

Deeks had to laugh. "You and cleaning up? You don't know what this is!"

Kensi wanted to say something but instead she rolled her eyes and walked to the bullpen.

Shortly before her desk she turned around again. Her face was a lot more relaxed. "Deeks, that's not the problem. The thing is that one informs his partner, if one is late or something else came up."

Kensi looked to Sam and hoped to get a confirmation. But it seemed that he wasn't listening.

"Sam?" asked Kensi.

He looked up to Kensi and asked: "What did you say?"

Kensi was surprised, but talked ahead. "I was saying to Deeks, that he has to inform his partner when he has something else to do when we made plans, right? I'm sure Callen tells you what's going on."

Kensi looked at Callen's desk, but it is empty. "Where is he?"

"That's what i'm wondering too," says Sam.

Joyful grinning Deeks replied: "You see Kensi, Sam also does not always know where Callen is."

Without to notice the both Sam stood up and made his way to Hetty. Callen is now 20 minutes late, that's not like him. Well usually not.

Before Sam could walk out of the bullpen Eric whistled and the three headed up to OPS.

When they walked in Hetty was already standing there. Sam wanted to say that Callen wasn't here yet, but Hetty's face left him silenced immediately, something seemed to be wrong.

Hetty told Eric to play the video.

All eyes where watching the big screen. The footage was from a camera button. They couldn't see much. Whoever was wearing this was in a dark room. They windows seemed to be covered with something, only allowing a little bit of light to shine through. The shadow of another man showed up, but they couldn't see who it was, but it was clear that the two men didn't like each other.. Unfortunately the video didn't have a sound, so they couldn't hear what was being said. Suddenly, the man with the camera button bended forward, it looked like he received a blow from behind. After a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity, the man sat up slowly. First, he managed to fend of both attackers, but then one of them pulled out a knife and stabbed the man that was fighting them. The man seemed to pause for a moment and then he fell to the ground. No one could tell if the man was fatally injured, or only slightly. A short time later the man turned around and they could briefly see the shadow of the second person before the video cut out.

Wondering what was going on they all looked at Hetty. Sam was the first one to speak. "Who is he and what does it have to do with us? We should wait for Callen. He should see it too."

Even while he asked the question he seemed to know the answer. Deeks and Kensi almost asked the same question and the same moment: "That was not Callen, wasn't it?"

"Unfortunately yes," answered Hetty.

"But where is it and why he is there alone?" asked Sam.

"It seems so that Mr. Callen has found a connection to his past. We both now Mr. Callen never stops looking for answer. He needs to find those answers and right now all he wants is clarity.

Kensi and Deeks looked questioningly. The statement "right now" they didn't understand. Both know that Callen is very closed, but since he has been working with Sam, he has become more open in certain ways. But he still leaves little of its interior penetrate to the outside.

After a short break Hetty continued: "He wants to use his days off to look for answers. I tried to talk him out of doing it, but Mr. Hanna, we both now how stubborn Mr. Callen can be. I suspect he found something and he went to investigate. What I do not know is how he ended up here and who those men with him are."

"Okay Hetty, where do we start with the search? Could Nell and Eric find something on the tape?" Sam wants to know. Also Deeks and Kensi looked at Hetty and waited to see what they needed to do to get their team leader back.

"They have not even begun to search, Sam. And also Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks need to stay here," Hetty explained

Sam looked questioningly at Hetty: "Did I understand you correctly, you don't want to help Callen?" Sam couldn't believe Hetty was saying this. "I will not let my partner down!"

Sam pointed at the large monitor and continued: "If that were one of us on the tape, G wouldn't even ask and would have started immediately to look for us."

"Sam is right!", Deeks said. "Callen wouldn't let any of us down. You demand seriously that we, with the knowledge that one of our team is in danger, just go on to other matters and work quietly? You can't be serious Hetty?"

Eric wanted to say something, but Nell put her hand gently on his arm and Eric silenced. He looked questioningly in her eyes, but then he can no longer contain himself. "Hetty, you once said that you took me into the team, because you think I'm one of the best in my field. And also all the others in this room are specialists in their field. You made us all to a team, a family. And now you demand that we leave one of us in the lurch? You can't be serious?" Eric was so upset that he stood up as he spoke and now questioning looked at Hetty.

Kensi, Deeks and Sam got big eyes with Eric's speech. They've never seen him like this. The only one who seemed to show no feelings s Hetty.

"This is laudable Mr. Beale, but Mr. Callen was not on duty and therefore we can't help him. He was traveling for personal reasons!" Hetty said.

"Hetty, Callen is never away on private! He doesn't do anything beside work! And since our last mission in Romania the Comescu family is no longer Callen's private matter. You should know that better than anyone, Hetty! It concerns all of us!" Sam told Hetty.

"Enough already, you go to work. Mr. Callen will have to help himself."

Sam clenched his fists and angrily left the OPS. Kensi and Deeks followed him.

"Oh, Mr Hanna, please inform Christine," Hetty called.

Deeks and Kensi simultaneously turned around questioningly.

"Christine?" They asked almost synchronously. Eric looked questioningly to Nell, but she also doesn't know who Hetty is talking about.

Sam nodded and left Kensi and Deeks walked slowly downstairs. "Who is Christine?", asked Kensi.

"I don't know.", said Deeks. "Sometimes I think, I know nothing about Callen."

Hetty stayed with Eric and Nell alone in the OPS. Both looked to her expectantly, but Hetty stayed stood still with her Gorgon stare. Then she turned around and walked resolutely.

Nell and Eric thought shorty, looked at each other and understood each other without saying a word. It s now to be on them to find out as much information as possible. At this moment Hetty's prohibition does not matter.

Hetty walked slowly down the corridor, trying to suppress her tears. That what she had always been afraid of, had occurred. She had always tried to protect Callen from the Comescus. But it was always clear that the more he learned, the more he would ask. With Schreibers pictures and the movie he found another piece of the puzzle of his past. Now he was convinced that he could also find more information about his father. After Arkady reported the trace of Callen's father stopped in Siberia, Hetty figured that Callen had gone to Siberia.

Hetty was sure that she had given the team all necessary information so that they were doing the right thing. If they didn't manage to find Callen, then no one could find him.

She was sure that even Callen had left a few tips for Sam. He only had to find them and decipher them. The two had grown as partners in the recent years that they would blindly understand and trust. Also she was sure that Kensi and Deeks would assist him.

The problem could only be to look for information, but Nell and Eric would make that they would find something. A slight smile played Hetty's mouth. She had the team formed with rigor, but Eric was right, they had grown it to a big family together. That all made Hetty sure that she did the right thing.

The whole thing could only be stopped by Granger, but because Hetty trusted on Sam's resolution. She took her letter of resignation from the desk, changed the date and put the letter visible on the table. Her mind was made up, she had to save Callen, even if it was the last thing she did.


	2. Chapter 2

As of a few minutes Saw was sitting in his car in front of Callen's house. He knew that he had to get out and ring the bell. He took a deep breath and got out. Slowly he crossed the street and rang at Callen's door. Actually, he didn't want to be here. He wanted to look for his partner and hoped to find him alive.

The door opened and Sam was torn from his thoughts. When Christine's saw Sam a friendly smile appeared on her face. "Sam, nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

She noticed that Sam wouldn't look her in the eye and she realized that something was off. Was it about Callen?

"May I come inside?" He asked.

Christine's stepped aside and told him to enter with a gesture. Slowly Sam walked through the door and Christine's unrest increases. "Sam what's going on? Why are you alone? Where is G? Could you please answer me at least!"

Sam couldn't look into Christine's eyes. "Christine, take a seat."

"I don't want to take a seat, not until you tell me what is going on." Christine was angry with Sam. She grabbed him by the arm and tried to get him to face her. Of course, it does not succeed. Christine is too petite for Sam to move even a piece of him.

"G is probably somewhere abroad," Sam finally spoke.

Christine was increasingly impatient. "Sam this is nothing new, therefore, I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to tell me that. You often have to go abroad for a case. But why you are here and G is abroad? There is something wrong, isn't it? " Christine told him.

"You know, G will never stop searching for answers about his past, what G stands for. He doesn't want that to come between you two. And if he gets something in his head, it's difficult to stop him," Sam answers, knowing all too well how stubborn his partner could be.

"I know that. But that still doesn't explain why you are here."

"It's possible that G is getting closer to some answers, I don't know. We got a video. We think it's Callen and he appears to have been injured," Sam told her.

"What do you mean?" Christine wanted to know the truth.

"We can see everything from G's view. He activated his button camera. He probably thought that something would happen that he can no longer influence," Sam explained to her.

"And further?" Christine asked.

"Well, the attacker stabbled him. We couldn't see if and where he exactly stabbed G. Soon after the video was to end," Sam told her.

"Do you know where he is at least. What do you want to do?" Christin asked.

Sam's so vigorously appearing figure seemed to suddenly collapse, when he answered her. "We can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Christine is furious. "You don't want to help G?"

"We want, but we can't," he tried to calm her.

"G is your partner and friend. At least that's what I thought," Christine said as she turned away from Sam.

"Christine, G wasn't out on a mission, it wasn't for work. Therefore, our hands are tied."

"With you everything is work!" She yelled at Sam.

"And now you want to let him die, wherever he is? Is that how you treat your friends?" Christine looked out of the window, crying. She hasn't known Callen very long, but she knew how important his partner and his team were to him. For them, he would drop everything and leave just like that to help any of them out and now these people just wanted to let him die. Sam could only imagine what Christine was thinking about.

Determined and without words he left Callen's house. As he crossed the road he noticed Kensi and Deeks already waiting for him. "Okay tell us later who Christine is. First tell us how we will save Callen. Especially how we will find him," Deeks wanted to know from Sam.

Sam looked questioningly at both. "Hetty did say that shouldn't do anything."

"Stop okay! Than what are you doing in Callen's house, you never wanted to go home," Kensi said. "Please brief us."

"No, I don't want to inplicate you. It is enough if I put my job in jeopardy," Sam told her.

Now Deeks couldn't say calm any longer. "Sam, listen to me, I'm not an agent, but everyone of you are like a partner to me and I will do everything I can to help any of you. Even if it means losing my badge."

Kensi looked to Deeks appreciatively. As serious as she rarely saw him but can only agree with his words. "We will do it together."

"Okay let's go to the boatshed so we can come up with a plan," Sam got into the Challenger and Kensi and Deeks followed him in Kensi's car.

On the way Sam looked at the passenger seat and had to smile. He thought of the many small teasing that the two always exchanged with each other. Never really serious, but it makes the work less tense.

Once Sam said that he realized that Callen would only retire with a bullet because he couldn't imagine that Callen would ever give his job up voluntarily.  
Sam remember that Callen replied that Sam shouldn't say such a thing, because he had overused his luck numerous times. What if Callen was really out of luck now?

Sam slammed his hand down hard on the steering wheel. "Damn it G, where are you and why didn't you tell me your plans?" Suddenly Sam could only think of one think. Why did Hetty show us the video if she doesn't want us to do anything? Sam was sure that she knew that they wouldn't let Callen rot. The whole thing was as always mysterious. Sam made a mental note to discuss this with Kensi and Deeks in the boatshed.


	3. Chapter 3

Christin didn't notice that Sam leaved the house. Completely absorbed in her thoughts she looked out of the window. Christin couldn't understand why Sam don´t want to help Callen.

When she arrived back in reality, she´s remembering some few days back **.** G. came home from work late and he wants to be close to her. If Callen normally arrives home lately he´s always trying to not rouse her. But on this evening something was different. Christin had the feeling that something´s gonna depress G. If she asked him, he just told her that the last case was a difficult one. But she could´t believe him. G doesn't like to show his real feelings, but if he does, it was really intensive. Like it was this night.

At the next day G woke up early in the morning and left the house before Christin has to go to work. On her way to work she felt queasy about someone is observing her. But who should track her and why? When she finally arrived at the office she just reflected the last night for few seconds but the work was calling already.

G followed Christin und saw how she entered the building. He would like to tell her his plans, but he couldn't do that. The less she knows, the better for her. He would only hazard her, if she knows more. The last thing he wanted was to put her in danger. He was happy about the fact he finally found a woman who accept him just the way he is.

Sometimes he was like a lone wolf, deeply engrossed in thoughts, isolated in his own world. Then she leaves him alone and patiently waiting till he was ready to talk to her.

He thought often that it just worked too well between them. This made him suspicious again. But Christin was withstanding all his reviews and researches he did. There was simply nothing to find in her life, which pointed him to a trap.

Callen was undercover so often. He exactly knows, how easy you could fake vitas and they would pass even deeper investigations. Eric and Nell are masters in this subject. But they could not find anything conspicuous in Christin´s past. She was quite a normal woman who went for her job. Of course, Hetty had been investigating too. Her contacts reach further than everybody could just imagine. As for their agents, she left nothing to chance, especially when it concerned Callen. Sometimes you could think, Hetty knows more about her agents than themselves.

G met Christin in a toyshop. He was looking for a present for Sam´s daughter who was celebrating her 10th birthday. But he couldn't decide for anything. Christin watched at him and couldn't stop laughing about the man who turned all the toys back and forth and then he put it back into the rack. Somehow his helplessness was attractive to her. G had noticed it immediately and turned with outstretched arms to Christin and asked: "Do you laugh about me?"

A little bit embarrassed she turned around and wanted to leave but Callen made a step toward her and watched straight in her eyes. He expected an answer and she knew it.

Christin needed some time to brace herself. "No, excuse me. I saw how you turned back and forth the toys. Don't you know what you want to buy your daughter?"

"My daughter?" G asked confused.

„I think boys don't play with dolls." Christin pointed with her hand to the rack in front of G.

„Oh, okay. No I don't have a daughter. The gift is for my partners daughter. It's not easy to find the right thing. I think I will look for anything else". G made a few steps and then he stopped again. He turned around and ask: "Would you like to drink a coffee with me and give me some advice what would you buy for a little girl?"

Christin was still standing there motionless. She wondered what should she answer him. Going out with a man she doesn't know was not her scene at all. but what could happen? He seems to be a very nice guy and they were in a big shopping center. After some few moments of hesitation she finally accepted his offer.

This first invitation was follow by a few more and this was more than one year ago now. Christine is a funny, lighthearted and sprightly person. He´s always feeling very comfortable in her presence, but this fact really fears him. He was scared about entering a new relationship because he was afraid of losing someone he really cares about. During his youth he had to make this sad experience a lot more than once. His biggest fear was to go through all this again. Even Sam adviced him to spend time with Christin and not only thinking about the work. Even if G rarely listen at Sam, this time he would. Christin already moved together with G and everything went well so far.

Overall the time they spent together, Christin told him a lot about her and G. started to believe she expecting the same from him. It made him sad, but there was not much he knew about his past and could tell her. She really deserved it, at least he was knowing this.

One evening they were sitting together with a glass of wine, he screwed up one´s courage and told her that he is searching for details of his past since a very long time. What he knew was that he is probably born in Romania and his mother was shot on the beach when he was five years old. His sister Amy was drowned while she played at night with a friend from the orphanage down by the river.

Christin looked at him sadly and understood everything much better now. She always believed he wouldn´t trust her, but now she knows that he couldn't tell her something more. She really wanted to help him in his quest, but G told her not to do that. Why, he would tell her someday. Christin disagreed completley with him, but then she looked in his sad eyes and approved.

Now, G. was sitting in front of the office and knew it could be possible to never see her again. This time he was the one who would leave, even if he did not want to. But he was determined to doing it, he really wants to know more about his past,where he came from and if his father was still alive. Until now so many people had to die and if they would find out that G is having a girlfriend now, they would not spared her. He wanted to prevent this regardless of the personal costs. He started the car and drove away... 


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrrived on the boatshed Sam started immediately to involve Kensi and Deeks on his thoughts.

Deeks answered: „ Yes Kensi and me already wondered why Hetty showed us the video, if we shouldn't do anything, but like we all know her, it was just a secret hint from her.

Normally it is Callen who understands her hidden clues."

„ Yes but Callen can't help us at the moment, because he is in big trouble and danger!" Sam said in a harsh tone.

„Sam, try to brace yourself" Kensi said. „ We need to keep calm if we wanna help Callen. We should including Eric and Nell, maybe they were already able to find out something."

Sam called the OPS and as Nell and Eric picked up the phone he connected his mobile with the big screen and they are showing up on the screen quickly. Eric was pleased to hear Sam's voice.

„I was already worried if you all follow Hetty's order and don't do anything. Nell and me thought about how we could help Callen without you."

Sam had to hide a little smirk. Eric is a master with computers but in the field? Naaah…

„How can we help you Sam?" Eric wanted to know.

Sam thought about it for a short moment and then asked: „Is Hetty with you?"

„No she left OPS right after you, but she was acting strange, somehow."

This time it was Nell who answered.

„What do you mean with strange?" Kensi liked to know and gazed to Deeks and Sam curiously.

Nell glanced at Eric and told the team, that Hetty starred on the screen for a long moment without any expression and then she left without saying another word.

Sam seemed totally absorbed in his own thoughts but when he came back to reality he starts to speak to Eric again: „ We need to use the time productively and find out as soon as possible where Callen is. Nell, go and search Hetty."

„On it!" Nell answered and leaving OPS.

„Eric, we don't have much time to use our official resources to search Callen. Can you help us out with your personal technology stuff?" Sam asked.

„Nell already started with the analysis of the film clip" Eric told and right on this moment Nell was running into the control room and starts to tell the team very agitated, that Hetty left a message for them on her desk and now she's gone. „You all know what that suppose to mean, right?"

Sam and the rest of the team started to understand her plan. „Everything make sense now. Hetty wanted to show us the video before she's leaving and going to look for G. We needed to be informed."

„I really couldn't imagine, Hetty would be the one who doesn't want to help him." Kensi admitted.

„But does Hetty really think she can do this on her own?" Deeks asked in disbelief.

Sam was very quite for the last few seconds, everbody looked at him and waited.

„What are you thinking about?" Kensi finally asked.

„After Hetty went away, we don't have much time till Granger appears here." Sam explained to the team.

„Oh boy, yes! And I'm pretty sure he don't allow us to search Callen. What are we going to do now?" Deeks asked nervously.

„You will get your answer instantly, Mister Deeks!" Deeks, Kensi and Sam turned around and saw how Assistant Director Granger entering the boatshed.

Sam was the first who was able to answer: „For your information, if you gonna prohibit us to locate and help Callen, I'm giving you my badge and weapon right now!"

Kensi and Deeks signalized with their expressions that they would do the same, there was no doubt about it.

A light smirk appeared on Granger's face. He knows the team for a while already and didn't expected another reaction.

„It's not necessary Mister Hanna. Hetty decided to resign. Again. So I made my decision and you are all suspended for a while." He informed them without showing emotions.

„You gonna suspend us? You really sending us into a furlough so we are not being able to help G?" Kensi asked surprised.

„No, I'm gonna suspend you that you ARE able to help Mister Callen."

„But it will be tough without Eric and Nell and all the technology from OPS." Sam replied.

„I told you I'm suspending ALL of you. Nell and Eric included. They are part of the team as well, right?"

They all stood there in silence, shocked. They never saw Granger like this. Callen never really trusted Granger and the Assistant Director on his hand never liked when Callen acted arbitrary. But he also knew that Callen's way to interrogate often helps to close the case successfully. And that was the most important thing to guarantee the safety of the country.

Eric was the first who was able to speak again: „Without all our tech stuff Nell and I are powerless."

„I know, that's a problem." Granger admitted. „But I can't provide all our technical ressources to you. Isn't there a secret control room somewhere? Normally they are just for emergencies but it is one, or at least kind of."

Eric smiled and just saying. „You're the one who should know it better than us..."

„Right, but I expected you'll find out on your own. Officially I don't know where you all will be during your vacations, but please keep me updated on our tap-proofed line. So come on, let's start! Take your stuff and leave OPS. But keep it as a secret, don't tell anybody about your secret mission." Granger commanded.

Nell and Eric started to pack and quit OPS.

At the same time in the boatshed: Sam was sitting thoughtfully on the table. „What are you thinking about?" Kensi asked and stepped toward him.

„I just can't believe that G or Hetty didn't leave a hint for us. It's unusual for them! I need to go to Callen's house again. Maybe I can find something on his laptop."


	5. Chapter 5

When Sam arrived at Callen's house, Christin was ready to leave. She stoped on the sidewalk and looked at him suspiciously „Sam, what do you want to do here?".

Sam looked at her and felt ashamed. He disappointed her and he knows it. „Christin, please try to understand me. Hetty prohibited us to look after G.".

„No I don't understand it. If you would be in Callen's place he didn't hesitate for one second! He would start searching for you immediately and you know I'm right! So please don't ask me again to understand you, because I really don't".

Sam turned his head in her direction and gazed at her suppliantly with his big dark eyes.

„That's why I am here now, Christin. Please let me take G's laptop with me, we want to check if he left a hint for us there."

„Wait, now you wanna search him? And why you said we?" she asked skeptical.

„Yes. We decided together that we can't leave G alone and need to help him. That's why we all take some holidays."

Christin's face brighted up a bit. She wasn't sure what she should do. If she would let Sam taking the laptop with him, she wouldn't have a chance to find G. But Sam has so much more possibilities to find something on his computer. He knows him much longer than her and he will find out the password much faster, that's for sure.

Resolutely she answered: „You can take it with you, but I have conditions".

Sam looked at her with caution. „What conditions, Christin? You know that I can't promise anything".

„Then I have to disappoint you Sam, in this case the laptop will stay here." the sound in her voice left no doubt she's absolutely serious about it.

„Please tell me you didn't think about to search for Callen on your own?! You would never have a chance against this kind of people we normally battle!"

Christin glanced at Sam curiously. „What are you talking about? And what do you know about these people? What are you really doing when you have a task?"

„Okay let's go and see if we can find a clue, then we will see what we are going to do next." Sam tried to distract her from her questions.

Luckily it worked and they went together inside the house. When they entered G's office, Sam needed to hide a smirk. He remembered how Callen's house looked few years ago. There was just one chair and a sleeping bag. But now it almost looks comfortable. In the office stood a new desk and a modern office chair. It seems like there were a few changes in G's private life since Christin's presence.

Sam hadn't more time to think about it. He needs to find a trace. Like he already guessed the laptop was placed on the desk. He didn't even try to enter it because he saw quickly the computer was locked and he needed the password. Sam needs to ask Eric to help him.

„Christin, please let me take the notebook with me. Our specialist are able to hack it and that's the only way we can get any information. If he left something for us, it's the only option to find it."

„Sam I already told you, I just give it to you if you fulfill my terms." Christin said determined.

„So tell me, what is it?" but he already knew the answer. He understand her well, he acted exactly the same way when Michelle was in danger a while ago.

„ I wanna come with you and help searching Callen." Christin begged.

Sam was totally clear about the fact he put her in big danger if he'll take her with him. G would never forgive him if something happened to Christin. But if she was with him and the team, they could better take care of her.

„Okay I take you with me, but you're just a silent partner and you'll do what we tell you. No lone wolf acting! Promise?"

„Promise!" Christin replied happy.

„Go and pack some clothes and take it with you. I guess you're not returning home for a few days.

„Just a moment, I'll be back soon." Christin turned around and ran out from the office.

With Christin he couldn't go to the temporary command center, he needs to go to the boatshed.

He'll contact the others from there, He just needs to be sure Eric will get the laptop as soon as possible.

Sam called Deeks and he replied quickly. Sam gave him a short update and asked him to meet them on their way to the boatshed.

And right in this moment Christin told Sam she was ready to go. She was excited to finally meet the rest of the team. So far she just knew Sam and Hetty. G spoke about the others but she never met them before.

Sam took the laptop and checked out the whole room. Somehow he had the feeling he should take something else with him. „Christin, tell me, G always had a small wooden box on his chimney. There were old pictures inside, does he still have it?"

„Yes the box is still there, I wanted to move it but he insisted that it has to be there.", Christin replied.

„Can you please get it. We take it with us! I believe it could maybe help us on our mission." Sam said.

„Really? There are just some old photos and newspaper sites in it", Christin explained to Sam.

„Right, but G hadn't more stuff to get on the right track. We just need to try to think like he does." and right in the moment he said it out loud he knew it was impossible. Sam was able to understand his facial expressions, when he got suspicious about something, but he was never able to read what was in G's mind. It was always the same. When Sam thought he finally learned to understand him, he does exactly the opposite of what Sam was expecting. Anyway they have to try it and maybe Christin could help the team on this point. She knows him already pretty well.

„Okay let's go, we're driving to our boatshed now and on our way we meet up with Deeks to give him G's computer. Nell and Eric should start to check it as soon as possible." Sam told her.

„Oh I thought I would finally meet the other teammates." She admitted disappointed.

„You will, but on the boatshed and on the right time."

Both left the house together and got in Sam's Challenger.


	6. Chapter 6

Callen parked his car in front of the Huntington Library and walked slowly toward the entrance. He liked to stay at the botanical gardens of the library. The width from the gardens always let him feel free. There were some hidden corners and no tourists would ever find these secret places. Here he was able to find some peace and was able to think about everything. Only now and then a deft squirrel visited him and he liked to watch them. A little smile appears on his lip only when he thinks about the squirrels.

After a few visits there he realized that he wasn't the only one who likes the advantage of this quite place. An old friend of him visited the gardens frequently as well.

Callen observed him already for a longer time and he knew that he will be there today as well.

He sneaked off through the hedges of the rosarium and with one simple trick the bodyguard was knocked out for a short while. The man will soon waking up again, maybe with some headache but the bigger problem will be his ruffled ego.

Callen saw the man, he was sitting on a bench and enjoyed the warm evening sun on his skin. He left his hide-out and walked toward his friend.

The older man winced because he was scared at the first moment. But after he realized it was Callen he calmed down and start to breathe in a normal speed again.

"Why you're sure my bodyguard don't shoot you in the next few seconds?"

"Because I have the certainty, that he's sleeping at the moment." Callen answered.

"Damn, it's very difficult do get good security personell." Said the man and looked at Callen. "Why you searched me? Again."

Callen sat down next to him and looked straight into his face. "I need your help."

"If I'm remembering well, my friend, the list of my favors I already did for you is pretty long. Why I should help you once again?" said the man und looked at Callen suspiciously.

Callen glanced at him darkly. "Because you're the one who is able to help me, Arkady."

Arkady didn't miss Callen's look and decided to ask for some more informations. "How can I help you? The technical support you already have is much better than everything I can give to you."

"That's true, but I wouldn't beg you if it's not really important." Callen explained. "And I can't use all the resources from OPS. It's a private mission and I'm going rogue. Listen, I'm sure all your contacts can help me more than all this technical stuff."

Arkady looked at Callen frowning: "Tell me, what's up?!".

Callen didn't answer immediatley. He took an old article from a newspaper and gave it to Arkady.

"I gave it to you as we both lamented about Schreiber's death. I already told you everything I know about Schreiber and his family." Arkady said and gave the article back to Callen.

Callen took it slowly back and stared at it for a few moments. "Do you know what happend to this little girl in the picture?"

Arkady didn't understand what Callen tried to mention and looked at him in suspicious.

"Back then when the Comescu's thought Schreiber is my father and killed him, you told me you knew him and his family well and helped them escape."

Arkady raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything and continue listening to Callen.

"You gave me this newspaper clipping with a picture of Schreiber's family. He had a wife and a daughter, when they immigrate in the USA. The daughter should be more or less in the same age like I am. Maybe a bit older. Do you know something about her?" Callen looked at him patiently.

Arkady normally didn't show interesse about someone's personal life, only the business things caught his attention. But when it's about Callen, he made an exception. He's a friend. "It's a long time ago, from where I should know where this girl is? After they gained ground in the States, I didn't have contact to them anymore."

Callen leaned back with a mild disappointment. Did he expect too much from Arkady? No, he won't give up that fast.

"Arkady listen, Schreiber always had an eye on me and when someone took photos of me at the cemetery, I'm sure it wasn't Schreiber. The photographer was too young and I wasn't able to catch him. Once I could follow him to the car and it looked like an older person was sitting on the backseat. It had to be Schreiber. I guess that the driver and the photographer was his grandson or granddaughter."

Callen made a break and didn't say anything for a while. He looked at Arkady and waited. He seemed to think about Callen's theory but then he shook his head and mumbled: "No, it's not possible."

"What's impossible?" Callen needed to know. And as Arkady didn't answered he asked again, this time with a very serious voice. "Arkady, what is impossible? What you were thinking about?"

„I can try to contact an old friend in the smuggler scene. But it can be dangerous for you. The Comescu's are very busy in this milieu and if they find out someone is doing some researches which are connected with their family, you know what could happen, Callen."

Arkady turned his head in Callen's direction and waited for his reaction.

G. was thinking about it. He had to take this chance and try to follow this little track. Maybe he was lucky and the rest of the Comescu's don't have an intresse to see him dead. His decision was made and he answered determinded: "I don't care about it."

"Yes Callen, maybe you don't care but I do! They always thought, Schreiber was your father and they killed him. They were pleased about it and stopped their revenge act against you. But you was able to escape again and they're only waiting for you Callen. With our research we only would help them finding you. And we could bring Schreiber's family into danger." Arkady answered.

Callen was thinking about it again and then he looked straight into Arkady's eyes and told him: "Just do it. If they will make problems, I'll find a solution then."

Arkady would like to tell him something more, but he didn't. The determination in Callen's eyes and voice left no doubt that he couldn't stop him anyway. And if he was on Callen's side it was better than he was going rogue in this dangerous scene.

"Okay, I check what I can do for you. We gonna meet us here again tomorrow, same place, same time. And I can tell you the results from my research."

Callen stand up with a happy expression in his face and want to shake Arkady's hand.

Arkady stepped back and hold his hands in a defensive position. "We can shake hands again, when this is over. It's not the right time now."

Callen nodded in Arkady's direction, turn around and return to his car.


	7. Chapter 7

After Sam and Christin arrived at the boatshed, he guided her through the small rooms and brought her stuff in a little room upstairs.

„That's your room, here you can sleep and you are absolutley safe here." Sam explained to her and had to look down to look in Christin's eyes.

„Safe? Why I need to be safe upstairs? Am I in danger? And what kind of a house is this? You are not really working here, aren't you?" Christin asked and looked at Sam, she hoped to get some answers soon.

Sam needed to think about what exactly he can tell Christin, without risking her trust into G. „Christin, we are working on some important things for the state department, but not everybody likes what we are doing. Let me tell you this, we don't always make friends with our work."

„Yes, but it's not dangerous for you, right?" Christin asked Sam scared.

„Sometimes it can be dangerous, we are doing some researches about other peoples and they don't always like what we find out, so they start to blackmail us and threaten our families or friends." Sam waited patiently for her reaction.

„Is that the reason why G. always observe everything and everybody when we are staying outside? Sam, am I right?"

„I guess it's one of the reason, yes. But he always hope to find something familiar in his environment, something what reminds him on his teenager time, something that can help him to find out more about his past." Sam explained to her.

Christin looked around thoughtful. Callen doesn't tell her too much about his work and about his past there wasn't much to speak about it. She knew it, but there were still too much secrets in his life and in their relationship, she was scared that she'll never get involved into them. She loved him too much to be angry with him. At least he should get the chance to explain everything to her. „Sam, I would like to rest a bit."

Sam was pleased to hear that, he would finally be able to searching G. „Of course, just do it. I will call you if something important happen."

While Christin was going upstairs, Sam sat down on the big table in the boatshed and opened G's little wooden box. Normally it was placed on the mantelpiece in his house. On top there was the picture from his mother, Hetty gave it to Callen when she told him that she knew his mother. First G. was hurted because Hetty is one of only a few people he's able to trust completley. That exactly one of these person hide something so important to him, disappointed him. Every little thing can be the last piece to finally get the answers he needs so much. Hetty tried to explain her reasons why she acted like this, but for G. it doesn't matter why. He told her that he deserved the truth about his past and if he would be in danger because of all this, he was able to defend himself. It took some time until their relationship turned normal again. Sam understood G's anger and disappointment but he could understand Hetty's points as well.

Sam took the next piece out of the box. It was a part of a newspaper article and it included a picture from Schreiber and his family. Sam had a flashback to this time. G. was going rogue, he tried to find his father who was kidnapped by the Comescus. He almost died. Hetty sent him to Pendelton before, she tried to protected him and won't have him involved in this case. But G. got her trick fast and followed Granger and Sam. 

After they finished the case it was clear that Schreiber wasn't his father, but he always watched over him and G. had the feeling they were connected to each other in a special way. After the Comescus killed him, Callen was really sad. In Schreiber's heir, G. found many pictures from him and a short movie. In this film he saw his sister and his dad for the first time.

Sam took the film reel out as well.

He already thought he was wrong and G. didn't left a hint in the box for the team. But then he found a picture with Arcady and Schreiber on it. Why did Callen left this photo there? He and Arkady already know each other for a long time, but he wasn't related to his family. Should it be the long searched clue or did he just put it in with the other pictures from Schreiber? He moved his hand over his chin and was lost in all his thoughts.

Right in this moment Deeks and Kensi entered the boatshed. „Where is Christin?" Deeks asked Sam.

„She is upstairs and wanted to lay down for a while."

Kensi looked at the wooden box and all the photos on the table. „Do you think, Callen left a hint for us?"

„I am not sure." Sam admitted and looked again on the picture with Schreiber and Arkady, he still held it in his hands.

„Why do you think, Callen put this photo in the box?" he asked and showed it Kensi and Deeks.

Kensi took it and started to think about it. „Schreiber is on the picture, Callen thought for a while he was his father. Maybe that's the reason."

„It doesn't make sense, Kens." Deeks answered, he was standing close to Kensi and take a view of the photo too. „Callen only had pictures there, which are related directly to his family. You can count Schreiber to it too, at least in one way. He took secretly care of Callen because he promised it to his father. But Arkady isn't related to his family."

„I was concerned about the same." Sam told them and took back the picture. „I don't like Arkady but I know, he is G.'s only connection to his father. He's still hoping Arkady knows more about him, than he told him so far. But the photo definitely doesn't count to Callen's childhood memories."

„Okay let's check it out. Even if this clue doesn't guide us on the right track, then at least we can be sure that we tried everything." Deeks told and looked at Sam and Kensi.

„Yes, that's a good idea, we should ask Nell and Eric to find Arkady. Meanwhile they should have arrived at the secret command center." Sam said and pushed the button of the hand-free speaking system from their phone.

Eric took up the phone quickly. „Hi Sam, all systems are online and we are ready. Team Neric only wait to set the keyboards on fire."

Sam rolled his eyes and connected the phone and the camera with the big screen.

„Can you try to be serious Beale? If not your ears will glow soon. I am not in the mood for jokes right now."

Eric glanced at Nell and felt guilty. „I am sorry Sam, when I am worried I try to handle it with doing jokes. Do you have work for us?"

Sam showed the picture from Schreiber and Arkady to these two and explained to them: „I found it in G.'s secret box. It can mean something important in this case or it can be totally useless. We are not sure about it, but we think it should be worth some researches."

„Copy that." answered Nell and Eric at the same time. „We try to find Arkady as soon as possible." Eric said and disconnected the line to the boatshed.

„What are we going to do now?" Deeks asked Sam impatiently. Sam looked at the photos in front of him, lost in his own deep thoughts and answered: „Waiting!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hetty was in one of her houses and sat in her favourite armchair, which was placed in a corner of her living room. Not one single light was turned on, she prefered to sit in the dark and thought about everything, it always seems easier for her to do it in the darkness. She looked around and thought about Callen. Was she the reason that he was in this dangerous situation now? She always tried to guide him in the right direction or at least in the direction she thought it was the right for him. She tooked him in custody, away from the street. She teached him everything he needs to know for his job, she helped him to become an agent. Nobody can deny that he is a good agent and does a great job. But the insecurity about his past is still a big part of his life and this demoralize him.

Hetty was worried and angry. She really hoped Callen wouldn't go rouge again after all the years he worked in a team. But she also had to admit that she felt a little bit guilty. She didn't always told Callen or the team everything she knew. She tried to protect them. Hetty knew they all would have been successful faster if they would have known everything. It is probably the reason why he didn't trust her enough now to told her what he's up to. Hetty took a deep breath and decided to stop worrying about the past. It won't help Callen or anybody else. She needs to find him as soon as possible.

She looked over to the big wall clock. It was already very late, but she was sure there was still someone on the airport who will answer her phone call. She turned on the little lamp on the gueridon and took the phone. Hetty typed in a secret number. It only took a few seconds until someone answered.

„Do you have a free seat on the next plane to Washington?" she asked.

„Yes, but only right behind the Business Class", the man on the other side of the line answered.

„Which seat number exactly?", Hetty wanted to know.

The man typed something in his computer and told her: „ R15M3".

„Doesn't matter I'll take it anyway."

„How can I help you, Hetty?", the man on the phone asked her.

„I need to know if one of my agents booked a flight in the past few days and if yes, where he was going to."

„Just a moment, I'm going to check it for you."

Hetty could hear that he had good computer was running over the keyboard fast. It only took a little moment until he told Hetty, that none of her agents booked a flight or left the country in the last time. Hetty thanked him and hung up.

Lost deeply in her thoughts, she looked on her tea cup. Callen was trained to cover his track, he was able to completley disappear. Hetty just hoped that she will find a clue, where she could find him. She trusted him and was sure there was something he left for her and the team. A safety back up.

She took a sip of her tea and planed what she'll do next. Callen didn't leave the USA. What was he up to do? Who he's gonna meet? Or better, who will be able to give him the informations he's searching for? There were few options, but which one is the most probable one? She knew she couldn't do it alone.

She grabed her laptop and searched for a special internet site. It was an online shop for Whiskey. She opened the contact form and wrote a short note. The addressed person would know what to do with it.

Now she could only wait for an answer.


End file.
